deweydewnightfandomcom-20200215-history
Cody Duck
Cody Duck is a male duck who lives in Duckburg. He is father of Huey, Dewey, and Louie and husband of Della Duck. Physical Appearence Cody is a white duck with brown hair. He's about four feet tall. He wears a white shirt with blue front and has blue pants and blue shoes. Personality Relationships Family Scrooge McDuck Donald Duck Huey, Dewey and Louie Friends Webby Vanderquack Cody served as a father figure to Webby. Romance Della Duck "Della was a vision. The most beautiful, kind, amazing girl I'd ever seen... I don't wanna brag, but I was really smooth that first time we met." - Cody talking about meeting Della for the first time. Meeting Della was the first event to change Cody's life. Cody was immediately taken by Della's beauty, and was spoken in gibberish, until he told Della that he finds her beautiful. History Younger Years Adult years Meeting Della and her family He won a trip to the Amazon village of Duckaquacka, the same place where she, Scrooge and Donald visited. After their exploration, Della goes to the market and buys a banana for 5 kinkwos (Marbles). She eats the banana, and throws the peel on the ground. Meanwhile, Cody was in the village enjoying the sight, until he slipped on the peel, about to fall, and Della saves him. He is completely taken by her beauty, unable to speak one intelligible word to her. She wonders if he's OK, she then places an icepack on his head, she lays it in my head, the ice then melts very fast due to me being in love with her, but she didn't notice it. Della then pats on his head as she smiles. Scrooge and Donald then sees Della and Cody, they wonder if he is fine. Cody then tells Della "... I think you're beautiful." He then introduces himself as Cody Webfoot a'la James Bond. They then have a conversation on what we are doing. Later on, Cody travels back to Duckburg. He then sees Della walking. He asks Della if she would to go out with him.She then says yes, cause she think's he's nice. Dates with Della They went to a restaurant, have some spaghetti, and kissed like from Lady and The Tramp. And he rolls the meatball to her with the tip of his bill (beak). They then go to the Duckburg museum to look at artifacts. They are in a relationship. And they've been dating for 3 months. Marriage One sunset evening, Cody and Della are on a bench on a romantic night in Duckburg park, they look at the stars. And tonight, was the night he popped the question. He asks her "Della...", pulls out a box, opens the box to reveal a diamond ring, "Will you marry me?". And of course she would say... "YES!!". Their wedding was held at August 11th, 2006, 11 am. Scrooge and Donald are the groomsmen (or groomsducks, best men). Everyone was here: Donald and Della's relatives, some of Donald's friends (like Mickey, Goofy, Jose, Panchito and others), he stands next to spot where Della will stand. Even Cody's family too. The organ plays "Here Comes the Bride", Della then walks in the church, wearing the most beautiful wedding dress he ever saw. She then comes to the altar. They say their wedding vows, say "I do", and kiss. They stand face to face in the circular patio/dance floor at its center, embrace, and share their first dance as a married couple. After that, they walk towards a limo to take them to their honeymoon, but first, they throw the bouquet of flowers towards Donald, who he gives them to his girlfriend Daisy. At their honeymoon, they relax in their beach chairs in the sunset holding their coconut drinks. Living with The McDuck Family Cody and Della have no house to live, so she offered him to live with her at McDuck Manor. He joined the family on their adventure to Pig-Pog Island, where they deal with a "Volcano God". And he was involved helping Della in the prank war against Donald. They dyed his feathers blue, pull a fake dollar leading him to a window falling him down, push him in his own prank trap he made, and gave him a slice a pie with hot mustard. Birth of Cody and Della's sons A few months later, Della is pregnant. April 15th, 2007: She gave birth to 3 eggs: Huey, Dewey and Louie (or Jet, Turbo and Rebel as Della wanted to name them). Cody celebrated and he got drunk over root beer. He is then awake in Della's bedroom and she tells him "Uncle Scrooge was on his way home from the money bin, and he saw you, so he had Duckworth stop and pick you up." She then shows the eggs are in the incubator where they are safely warm. Cody then decides to take a nap, Della kisses him on his forehead, tucks him in bed. She then walks to her writing desk and she draws a blueprint of a spaceship (The Spear of Selene). She looks at Cody sleeping, her eggs, and at the night sky. She wonders "What do I do?". Della gone He sees Scrooge (who is holding Della's note), asks him where Della is, as he was going to give her a big heart-shaped lollipop. They both hear a rocket blasting off, and Della was in the ship for a "test run". They tried getting her back, but then... The ship got struck by a bolt of lightning, and she, nor the ship, were ever seen or heard from again. Cody drops the heart-shaped lollipop onto the ground broken into pieces (which symbolizes his broken heart). Even Cody was sadden by this. Not to be able to take what happened, he walks out of the room in silence and sadness. But when he walked out, and was alone, Cody lets out an anguished scream and slumping to the ground as if in despair. The scream is what makes it worse: Seeing Cody Duck, literally breaks and falls to his knees. What broke him completely however? Seeing Della, gone in outer space. After Della's disappearance Angry at Scrooge, Donald placed the blame on him for the accident. Although Scrooge spent much of his fortune to find Della, many of the rescue attempts failed, which lead Donald to walk away on his uncle and move out of the mansion with Della's eggs. But he sees Cody sitting on a chair, covering his face with his hands in sadness. Donald walks to Cody, tells him things'll be alright, Cody then gives Donald a BIG hug, which nearly chokes him. He asks Donald if he could stay with him in his boat until the eggs hatch. They then walk away with the eggs without saying goodbye to Scrooge. Donald then looks for Cody in the guest room, where he's laying down sideways sadly, looking at the pictures of Della. He picks up a photo album full of memories of Della's life, such as how she makes everyone around her better by bringing joy and happiness everywhere. Then he holds up a "Missing" poster of Della Duck. Unable to hold back his tears anymore, he tearfully states "I just wanted me and Della and our kids to be a happy family!" and breaks down crying. He then asks Donald to take good care of the boys (Because Cody is too depressed to raise them without Della), telling him he has custody over them, and he is their uncle. Cody is then moving to an apartment in Merrill, Oregon. Cody gives Donald the address of where he'll be. He asks Donald if he could keep the album of Della to remember her, as well as a bag of her spare pilot outfit. Which he accepts. Cody then gives Donald the picture which is Della gleefully smashing her brother's face in a cake. Which explains the picture Donald kept of Della. Cody then tells Donald if the kids asks where Della is, he tells Donald to tell them... "She's gone". He then moved out of Duckburg, and Cody was never heard from anyone again. Current State 10 years after Cody left Duckburg and during the series, he lives in Sunnyside apartment 91 at Merrill, Oregon where he spends his days doing various oddjobs to pay for an 11 year rent (Amount due: $1295.31) which he was: a worker at a toy factory, a waiter, a ghost remover, etc. During "Last Christmas!", he is in his bedroom, holding the family photo with Scrooge, Donald, Della and the boys, while holding his locket with a picture of Della in it which he kept after moving out of Duckburg. He wishes Della a Merry Christmas and hugs the picture and locket in tears as he was still heartbroken on what happened. On that one night, Scrooge and his family visits Cody (who is resting all alone in his bedroom) to see him. Cody then sees Donald and Scrooge who tells him they have a surprise for him. Cody doesn't want to see it, but then, he hears a very beautiful voice who sound so familiar singing a familiar song. He walks to the living room, only to stop cause he was hearing things and still thinks Della is dead, which Donald then shoved Cody into the living room where Della is sitting on the couch. Cody looks at Della for the first time in years, is in happiness and tears as he runs up to her, and they embrace after they are finally reunited. When Cody asks her about where she has been, she replies to the Moon. He asked how, and she tells him she used Oxy-Chew with black licorice, which Cody also hates. As Cody is glad that Della is back in one piece, until he discovers her robotic prosthetic leg replacing the one she lost in the crash. He was in shock at first, but likes it as an improvement. Scrooge then brings in Huey, Dewey and Louie to see Cody as they tackle Cody to the ground and hugs in joy, until he reveals he cannot remember their names (Cody called them "Danny, Ben and Bobby"). They are not impressed at first but all is forgiven almost instantly. Gallery CodyDuck.png|DoodleDonkey132’s version 4B42A48A-621D-4228-AE2E-D0A1B58EF2D4.png|DoodleDonkey132’s Della Duck x Cody Duck Category:Ducks Category:Male Category:Fan Made Category:Fathers Category:Good Hearted characters Category:Powerpufffanboynumber1 Category:Junior Woodchucks